Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a control device for a four-wheel electric vehicle including an in-wheel motor drive device, and particularly relates to a technique to automatically adjust a motor control gain, thereby suppressing overshoot in torque control, improving motor responsiveness, and also reducing vibration of a cycloidal reducer disposed between a wheel bearing and a motor.
Description of Related Art
For example, as conventional art 1, an electric vehicle has been proposed which includes, as drive wheels, right and left wheels driven by independent traction motors, respectively (Patent Document 1). Rotation of each motor is transmitted via a reducer or reduction gear and a wheel bearing to the corresponding wheel. The motor, the reducer, and the wheel bearing are integrally assembled with each other to form an in-wheel motor drive device.